Eve
by misanoe
Summary: (Chapter 7 up. Kinda short, a prologue to the craziness that is to come.) Emma centered fic including the other members of MX and Gabriel.
1. The Beginning

"They made you for me." He stated, a sadistic grin forming on his face. "That makes you mine." A hand reached up to lovingly brush away a stray strand of her hair away from her face and behind her ear. "You belong to me." 

"I belong to me." Tilting her head away from his hand, Emma's voice betrayed her, as her mind began to give into doubt. 

"My own." He refuted her claim, gripping her arm and tipping her forward so she lost her balance and fell into his waiting arms. Leaning his head towards hers, he whispered one word into her mouth. "Mine." 

  
  
Her body jolted and Emma opened her eyes to the overwhelming darkness, exhaling a sigh of relief when she realized it had been a dream. Recounting the events that had transpired in her dream, the relief slowly dissipated as she counted the number of reoccurring nightmares she had had in the past two weeks. 

Flipping the small switch on the lamp to her right, Emma got up and looked longingly at her bed. Sleep would not come easy to her now, and through past experiences she knew it would be better for her to work off the anxiety in a positive manner. 

Wearing a black tank top and a pair of dark gray sweat shorts, she toddled to her door through the dark eerily silent hallways of the sanctuary to make her way towards the elevated dojo.  
Silently so as not to disturb the quiet and wake the other occupants, Emma kicked into the air again and again, trying to diffuse an explosion of questions that would drive her crazy. This night had been the most disturbing dream she had had up to date. They were all too real, and beginning to haunt her during the day. 

Mindlessly kicking and punching the air, she continued to try and empty her head of all thoughts, failing to notice the new presence of mind at the foot of the stairs that had been silently watching her for the past ten minutes. 

"Need a partner?" 

Emma was already antsy and the voice slicing so abruptly through the deafening silence made her jump up in alarm. 

His bare feet made no noise as he climbed up the stairs with both hands raised in front of him to show he meant no harm. 

"You look a little preoccupied. Is something wrong." 

Looking at his earnest face Emma was tempted to tell him. "I'm-" She hesitated, they were only dreams she argued with herself. There was no sense in getting the other's involved. She didn't want them to think she was weak, besides, dreams couldn't hurt her. 

"I'm fine." She finished, her voice faltering as she thought of those dark eyes watching her from the confines of her mind. 

"You sure?" Jesse asked, his brows furrowed in worry. 

Sending him a wry grin she nodded. "I couldn't sleep." Shrugging she plopped on the stairwell. "My mind has been a whir of activity, thought I would try to find a way to calm it down." 

Returning her grin with a smile of his own, he sat himself down next to her. "I couldn't sleep either. I'm still worried about our growth spurts." 

"Why?" 

Jesse ran a hand helplessly through his blonde hair. "I'm scared that out of the blue I'll get another spurt that I won't be able to handle. I might hurt someone." 

Emma placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you've done well so far. I can't tell you that you won't get a new abilities, but I can tell you that I believe you will do anything possible to keep yourself from harming innocent people." Leaning back on her elbows she looked up at the ceiling into the empty void of the darkness. "We're all trying to get a handle on our new abilities, I guess the only thing we can really do is keep trying." 

Glancing back at Jesse's downtrodden face, Emma sprinted up and held out a hand to him. "Come on."   
Looking up at her in surprise, he stared questioningly at her outstretched hand. "What?" 

"I told you I'd help you out with your new powers." 

"Now?" He asked in disbelief. 

"C'mon Jess, do you have anything better to do?" 

"Apparently not." Gripping her small hand in his as she helped him up, the innocent skin on skin contact caused a brief flutter in his stomach. Ignoring his body's response to the close proximity of Emma, he looked around in the darkness, small safety night lights barely lighting the expansive cavern. 

"Should I go turn on the lights?" 

Emma followed his gaze around the room and gave him a small smile. "I kinda like the dark." 

Jesse looked at the girl before him and agreed. "I like it too." 

  
After that night Emma began to see Jesse in the dark hallways more often then not. It became their time spent together, often resulting in sparring matches that led to Emma's increased physical prowess. In turn, they practiced with Jesse's new found abilities, helping him to not only phase, but harden inanimate objects. 

She began to look forward to these quiet moments in the dark. They never mentioned their moments in the day with each other or any one else. It was almost a secret and it seemed that they became two different people in the night. Two people that were beginning to share the start of an interesting relationship.   


  


Leaning in to her exposed collar bone, Emma struggled against his tight grip as his lips brushed across her skin. "Get off me." She spat out as his teeth scraped across her neck. Frantic she tried to ignore the pleasant sensation his mouth made as it latched on to the bare skin between her neck and shoulder. "Stop." She pleaded, trying furiously to free her arm from his painful grip while his mouth sucked hungrily on the nook of her neck. 

Closing her eyes a strangled whimper escaped her mouth as he continued his pleasurable assault on her senses. 

Her eyes opened to darkness when she felt someone shaking her. She was now lying down and in the dark she could not form the face of the person holding onto both her arms. 

"Let go." She began to shout, blindly pushing into the air to get the assailant off of her. 

"Emma." A familiar voice tried to call out to her as she continued. "Emma it's me Jesse." 

She felt a hand leave one arm and a moment later her room flooded with light. Taking a moment to let her eye's adjust to the light, she focused her gaze on the worried face of Jesse. 

"It was a dream?" She asked in small voice, his heart tightening painfully as large brown eyes looked up at him in forlorn confusion. 

"Yeah, it was a dream." He answered, scooping her into his arms to hold her close to him so she wouldn't see the panic in his face. 

He had been walking past her room as he did most nights when he didn't see her, when he heard her murmuring in her sleep. Slightly alarmed from the struggle he heard from her room, he quickly entered and saw her writhing in bed pleading to an invisible assailant. She had called out stop and it was then he tried to wake her, ignoring the twinge of desire he felt as she gave a whimper and continued to struggle in her bed, the covers thrown off in her fight, her shirt rising up to bare a large expanse of smooth pale skin. Shaking all thoughts, except the one to wake her, out of his head, he began to gently try and pry her out of her sleep as she continued to fight against him. When she woke up he realized she thought he was her phantom attacker, and he quickly turned on the lights so she could see it was him. He couldn't help but pull her into his arms as he saw the traces of panic from her dream in her face. 

After several minutes passed and he felt her heart beat steady, he pulled her away from his arms to study her face in the glaring light. Giving her a once over he frowned as he saw the beginnings of a bruise in the shape of a hand, imprinted on one arm. 

"Did I do that to you?" He asked alarmed, wincing at the nasty purple yellowish color it was quickly turning. Following his gaze to her arm, her neck was exposed for Jesse to see and his frown grew deeper as he noticed what looked very much like the beginnings of a large hickey marring her perfect skin. 

Emma felt a burst of jealousy emanating from Jesse and looked up startled, feeling his gaze burn a hole into her neck. Unconsciously as she studied his face, she brought her hand to cover the bruise. It was then the dream crashed down and with a sudden burst of clarity she jumped out of her bed to a mirror with a sickening fear growing in the pit of her stomach. 

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone." Jess tried to make his voice casual as he watched Emma stare at her neck in the mirror. 

"I'm not." She answered, panic creeping into her voice. 

"I see." 

Emma felt another burst of emotion coming from Jesse. Turning her head to face him, he looked so calm and collected she would never have known what turmoil his head was in if she was not psionic. Looking at the mark on her neck she felt guilty. As though she had betrayed Jesse somehow, and from his tone of voice it seemed he agreed. 

"No, you don't. I haven't met anyone, period. This," She pointed to the bruise, "wasn't here when I went to sleep. I've been having these dreams-" She paused, unsure of how she should continue the sentence without seeming like an insane child. 

"What are these dreams about?" Jesse asked, urging her to continue. 

"I'm alone, and someone is watching me. Sometimes I see him, sometimes I don't but lately, he's-" 

Closing her eyes, Emma decided it would be easier to send Jesse a mental image of her latest dream. Opening her eyes, she watched Jesse jerk with surprise, quickly his eyes searched hers out. 

"You think that those," He pointed to her bruises, "are from you dream?" His voice was tinged with a bit of disbelief. 

"It sounds crazy. I know that." Emma ran both hands through her hair, "But it's the only explanation I have."   
Jesse studied her for a minute before asking a question that was weighing heavily on his mind.

"You said dreams." 

Emma looked down at her hands, which were nervously playing with the fringe of her top. 

"Have you had many of these dreams?" He asked, keeping his voice steady and comforting. Without looking up she slowly nodded. 

"Do you know when they started?" 

"Three weeks ago when we were all at the club, and you and Brennan were talking to the brunette sisters while Shalimar was on the dance floor with that really cute blonde." 

Jesse tried to block the slight resentfulness of her tone as she mentioned the girl Brennan had roped him into talking to. Briefly he wondered why he felt guilty. 

"I was outside to get some fresh air and a guy came up to me." 

"A guy?" Jesse asked, forcing his voice to seem mildly interested. 

"Not just any guy." Her voice became soft. "It was the new mutant." 

"A new mutant." 

Her head lifted, her eyes meeting his. "It was Gabriel Ashlocke." 

  
  
  
"Adam." The pounding on Adam's door was frantic, pulling him out of his peaceful slumber. "Adam open up." The voice continued to call him. Getting out of bed, he quickly went to his door and let the night caller in. Jesse spilled through the door with Emma in tow. 

"Tell him Emma." He commanded. Adam watched Emma look nervously back and forth from Jesse to himself.   


"What the hell is going on?" A sharp voice called out from the doorway. All three turned their heads at the new intrusion to find Shalimar lounging in the doorway, her hair mussed and her eyes half open. Making her way to the trio, they saw Brennan just behind her.  


"Who was pounding on the wall?" He demanded, staring at the occupants in Adam's room with a disgruntled look. "It makes it kind of hard to sleep."  


Jesse looked at Emma pointedly.   


"Now?" She asked him apprehensively. "You said just Adam." Both Brennan and Shalimar immediately perked up as they heard Emma's soft voice pleading with Jesse.   


"What's going on?"   


Emma shifted nervously as all eyes swiveled towards her waiting for an explanation.   


"I met Gabriel three weeks ago and he kissed me but nothing happened and then he left and I've had dreams of him and me doing things and when I woke up there was a bruise on my arm and neck from where he grabbed me and yeah." She blurted out quickly in one breath, hoping they wouldn't understand half of the things she had said.   


"What?" Nearly all the voice demanded in unison as her words sunk in.   


"You saw Gabriel?"   


"And you didn't tell us?"  


"When was this?" 

"Where were we?" 

"Why didn't you tell us." 

"I'm going to kill him."   


The room broke out into pandemonium and Emma could barely understand much less answer all the questions that were being furiously pelted at her. 

"Why don't you tell us what happened." An authoritative voice cut in, interrupting the questions of those around him.

Glancing thankfully at Adam, Emma took a deep calming breath and prepared to explain herself to the watchful eyes of those around her. 


	2. Rewind to Gabriel

__

The music in the club was throbbing while people gyrated on the dance floor to the pounding beat. Looking around in the dim lights for her friends, she tried to ignore the turbulent emotions of the many people surrounding her. Walking around the club, her head nodded slightly to the music blasting out of the speakers as she rejected the amorous advances of several greasy men. It was when she passed the dance floor, she noticed Shalimar was already out there dancing with a really cute guy. 

Sighing wistfully to herself, Emma could not help but be envious of Shalimar's luck. They had been there twenty minutes and already she seemed to have found the hottest guy, and from the looks of it, the only hot guy in the club..   
Passing Shalimar, Emma continued her quest for Brennan and Jesse, smiling happily to herself when she spotted the familiar heads at the bar. About to pounce on them, she froze when she noticed they to, were getting their moves on two cute brunettes. Not wanting to interrupt their moment, she sighed once more and sat herself down at the other end of the bar. 

"What'll you have?"

Emma looked up at the bartender and smiled. "How about a Strawberry Daiquiri with no alcohol."

Tossing the metal tumblers in her hand, the bartender repeated Emma's order. "One virgin Strawberry Daiquiri coming right up."

Great, she mentally berated herself, even her drink was boring. 

"Is this seat taken?" 

Smiling to herself, Emma swiveled in her seat to find herself face to face with a middle aged balding man. Although he had no wedding ring, Emma could see the telltale signs of a tan line around his left ring finger. 

Emma's head lifted abruptly from her casual observations of the man in front of her as an eerie feeling began to invade her mind; she felt the eyes of someone watching her. Startled she scanned the club, trying to calm the dread that was slowly taking root in her stomach. 

"Actually, why don't you take my seat. I was about to go outside and get a fresh breath of air." She smiled apologetically, quickly leaving the chair and dispersing into the crowd, all the while hoping the old man and the invisible eyes weren't following her. Glancing behind her, she saw the old man harassing a stunningly beautiful redhead at the bar. 

Even a man going through middle aged crisis didn't want her she sighed. This night was turning out to be quite depressing. Surrounded in such close proximity with hundreds of other people, the wispy smells of sweat and smoke was beginning to leave an unpleasant stench in her nose. The feeling of claustrophobia began to smother her and she decided that she really did need to go outside to get away from the crowd. 

Ignoring the warning bells ringing in her head as she walked outside the back door of the club into a small alley that usually had its corners filled with newly found couples who could not contain their lust long enough to take it to a seedy motel, she was surprised and a bit wary when she found herself alone. 

Leaning against the cold brick wall, the chill seeped through the thin fabric of her shirt and she felt a shiver run down her spine. The sound of gravel being crunched under a heavy shoe alerted Emma to another presence, and she swiftly propelled herself off the wall and turned to face the noise. Scanning the darkness, she couldn't quite place it. Spooked she made for the exit, alarmed when she found the door firmly shut. 

"Handled, handle, where's the damn handle?" She murmured to herself, cursing when she found it could only be opened from the inside. It was then she began to pound vigorously on the heavy metal door. 

The music was too loud for anyone to hear her. Turning around and trying to calm her breathing she scanned the dark alley once more. It could have been a rat she muttered under her breath, reluctant to go search out the cause of the noise. Or a cat, there were many cats in alleys she mentally continued. Too fearful to move, she closed her eyes and used her mental abilities to search out another mind in the vicinity. 

Relief coursed through her veins as she realized that she was the only one there. Slumping against the door, she slowly opened her eyes and nearly screamed when she saw intense dark brown eyes hovering less then five inches away from her own. 

"Hello Emma." Trapped between his body and the door, she tried to scurry to the side when she noticed both of his hands were leaning on either side of the door around her, effectively limiting her movements and trapping her like a fly. 

His movement was so sudden she was unable to stop him as he swooped down and crushed her lips with his. Thoughts were jumbled in her head running rampant as one sentence repeated itself in her mind over and over again. Don't let him control you. She had seen the effects of his kiss on Shalimar and was deathly afraid of loosing her free will. 

Frantically she used all of her strength to break their kiss and pull her head away from his. Gabriel smiled at her in delight at the new turn of events. Taking a step back to study her, Emma used the opening to scuttle out of his grasp to the other side of the alley. 

"Stay away from me." She warned, realizing her only exit was through the closed club door that Gabriel was now guarding. 

"Or what?" He taunted, taking slow deliberate strides in her direction. Concentrating she blasted a mental burst at Gabriel, balking when he absorbed it and continued on his merry way. 

"You weren't affected by my kiss either." He commented on her shock, stopping less then ten feet away from her. 

"Sorry to burst your deluded bubble," She sardonically replied, "but you're not that great of a kisser." 

A small chuckle of amusement rose from Gabriel's throat as he continued on his trek towards her. Willing herself not to run when he rose one hand and let a finger slide across her collar bone. 

"It seems our powers don't affect each other." He whispered huskily into her ear. "This makes things… interesting." 

The clicking of the door opening quickly drew both of their attention and Emma was barely able to register Gabriel giving her a quick peck on her forehead before walking through the wall next to her. 

The sound of his laughter lingered in her ear as she turned her head to face the person at the door. 

"Emma?" Jesse promptly ran towards her as he saw the ashen sheen of her complexion. Gently placing his hand on her shoulder, he leaned down to study her face. "You okay?" 

"Yeah." She weakly replied, wondering why she felt the need to hide her excursion with Gabriel the demented. "The door closed and locked me out. I heard some noises and got a little spooked." 

"You should have used your com ring to contact one of us." 

Shrugging her shoulders she gave the concerned blond a rueful smile. "I wasn't thinking very clearly." 

"Is this where she's been hiding?" Brennan walked through the door and smiled at Emma. "We've been looking for you." 

"Why, what's up?" She tried to make her voice cheerful, ignoring Jesse who was staring doubtfully at Emma's face. 

"Well Shalimar decided to go to another bar with this guy that I personally felt was not to bright. While Jesse and I," Brennan gave Jesse a knowing nudge, "have met two great girls that want to spend the rest of the night with these two equally great guys." 

"Right," Emma raised an eyebrow looking at Brennan in doubt. "And where are these great guys?" She asked playfully, laughing at the mock hurt on Brennan's face. 

"I see we aren't appreciated here." He answered, "Good thing there are other beautiful woman out there who can see our charismatic charm. Two in fact," he repeated, lifting two fingers to emphasize his point. 

"Is this your way of telling me you want me to let you guys go spend some quality time together?" She asked, slightly amused. 

"Would you mind terribly-"

"Why don't we stay here-"

Two voices spoke up simultaneously, both looking at the other in doubt. 

"That's okay." Emma cut in rolling her eyes. "I'd rather not be the fifth wheel. I think I'll stay here for a little while then head on home while you guys go off and do your thing."

"I'll stay with you." 

Emma and Brennan turned their heads towards the determined voice. 

"What?" Jesse asked defensively as Brennan looked at him like he was crazy. 

"They're sisters Jesse." He whined. "No dice unless we both go." 

"I don't think Emma should be alone." Jesse answered. 

Brennan looked at Emma thoughtfully. "You're right, maybe we should drop her off at the sanctuary before we go. Or no wait, we can take her with us. We'll tell the girls she's my sister."

Looking at them in outrage as they talked about her as though she weren't in the room, she ended their casual discussion of her plans for the rest of the night. 

"Look, I'm not a little girl. You seem to forget I'm a psionic that has mental blasts that I like to throw at people. I can take care of myself perfectly fine and I don't need a male bodyguard following me around wherever I go." Seeing them about to protest, Emma gave him a look to shut him up and continued her monologue. "I promise to look both ways before I cross the street and not talk to scary looking strangers, mommy and daddy, so go already and stop interrupting my male pick up time." 

Tossing her hair she ignored Brennan's puppy dog looks and Jesse's apologetic grin, flouncing back into 

the club determined to not let the night's event affect her in anyway. If they were this overprotective to begin with, they would never let her out of their sight if she told them she met Gabriel. Besides she mused, it's not like he hurt her.

Emma couldn't contain a grin as she heard Brennan's voice behind her as she walked away.

"Wait, so who's mommy?"


	3. Undefined

"Then?" Demanded Brennan. "It happened then and you didn't tell us?" His voice was slightly resentful that she had not thought him trustworthy enough to confide in.

"You guys were already arguing about how you were going to baby sit me for the rest of the night. I didn't want to tell you guys anything that would up the parental concern." She retorted. 

"We're just trying to protect you." He argued. 

"I don't need your protection." She nearly yelled, hating the fact that she sounded very much like a petulant child. "When will you understand that I can take care of myself." 

"When you understand that we just don't want you to get hurt." He nearly yelled back, fear for what could have happened to her making him slightly unreasonable. No one needed Emma's empathic powers to feel the anger emanating from Brennan.

Before the argument could continued, Adam sighed and motioned for everyone but Emma to leave his room. "Why don't you guys give me a second with Emma." Brennan was about to protest when Shalimar grabbed his hand and started to drag him 

out. Shooting Emma an understanding smile, she glared at a sulking Brennan. Reluctantly he let Shalimar lead him out of Adam's room. 

"We'll be waiting in the main room." Brennan called out before he stepped out through the door. Emma shuddered with dread at the thought of being ambushed by them after her talk with Adam.

"Emma, we need to talk." 

Slowly she turned her head from the door to Adam's expectant face. 

~~~~~

"You need to calm down." Shalimar shot out at Brennan after she had dragged him to the main room and he had been pacing about furiously for several minutes. 

"She lied to us." He protested.

"No, she didn't inform us of her incident with Gabriel." Shalimar corrected, while Jesse stood silent, his hands shoved in his pockets, deep in thought. 

"She should have." 

"Yeah." Shalimar agreed. "She should have, but she didn't. Now you need to ask yourself why she didn't tell us." 

"What?" Brennan looked at her in disbelief. "Are you saying this is my fault?" 

Leaning casually against the wall with her arms crossed, she patiently tried to explain. "No, but I do believe that if you two would stop treating her like a breakable, she would have been more open with her encounter." 

"We're just trying to pro-"

"Protect her." Shalimar smoothly cut in. "Yeah, I know." Sighing she walked towards Brennan and placed a comforting hand on his forearm. "She's not a child and you can't go around fighting all of her battles for her."

"I can try." Brennan replied stubbornly. 

"Stop being so pigheaded." 

Brennan's jaw clenched in determination. "The last time I left her on her own she met Caleb, and we all know how that turned out." 

"It wasn't your fault." 

"I was the one that took her to the club. I was there when he approached her and I did nothing. When they went on the dance floor I knew something seemed off but I let her go anyway."

Shalimar raised an eyebrow as Brennan used the word let. "You let her? She's a big girl. She gets to make her own decisions."

"She's only twenty one." Brennan argued. 

"Jesse is only a year older." 

"Jesse can take care of himself."

  
"So can she." 

Jesse had been listening carefully to their conversation, letting them duke it out when he realized the point Shalimar was trying to get across. Speaking up, he eased himself into the conversation. 

"It doesn't matter if she can or can't, the point is she didn't tell us about Gabriel. And from the looks of it, we have more to worry about then her lack of enthusiasm for her mock parents." 

Glaring at Jesse, Brennan ran Jesse's words through his head. "Wait a minute, what are you talking about?" 

"She's been having nightmares."

"And?" 

"And they're real." 

Shalimar's eyes narrowed as she looked at Jesse questioningly. "What do you mean they're real." 

"I mean she wakes up with bruises from events that happened in her dream." 

"That's not possible." Shalimar answered, her tone clearly stating her disbelief. 

"I know." Jesse answered, "But it's happening."

"How the hell do you know all of this?" Brennan demanded, angry that Jesse had known before him. 

Quickly assessing the situation as tenuous, Shalimar tried to ease the tension by changing the subject to more important matters. "It's Gabriel that's been hurting Emma in her dreams?" Her voice cut in. 

"Is she alright?" Brennan asked, concern for her washing out any anger that he had been feeling. 

Jesse shrugged. "She keeps telling me she is…" He let his sentence linger in the air. 

"But you think she's hiding something?" Shalimar finished. 

"It's possible. She's been holding out." 

"I don't understand why she won't just tell us." Brennan asked, frustrated with the helplessness he felt. 

"Because," Shalimar stated the obvious. "She doesn't want to be seen as weak."

~~~~~

At the same time, several rooms away, Adam and Emma were having a similar conversation.

"I understand you don't want to appear helpless." Adam looked at her, his tone solemn, "But you need to 

tell us right away when things like this happen." 

"I know, I know." She replied. "I just thought, that since nothing that bad happened and I wasn't harmed- I didn't want to make a big deal out of it." 

"Gabriel is extremely dangerous." Adam answered with intense seriousness. "Anything concerning him is a very big deal."

"I'm sorry Adam." She replied sincerely, truly regretful that she had disappointed Adam. 

Adam took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't be sorry. Just try to be more open with us. Let us worry every once in a while. We only do so because we care." 

Emma nodded. "I just wish they'd see I'm as capable as they are." 

"They know it, they just have trouble turning off their over protective instincts." Discreetly Adam took note of the bruises on her neck and arm. "Let's go out and face those three. We have some things we should discuss." 

Emma saw him try to look at her bruise without being too obvious and sighed in defeat. "Alright. Let's go." 

~~~~~

"Emma's not weak." Brennan looked at Shalimar in confusion. "She has one of the stronger new mutant abilities." 

"But?" 

"But none of us are a match to Gabriel." He answered in exasperation. "She should know that." 

"I know." A voice called out. They all turned their heads to the approaching figure that gave them a repentant smile. "And I'm sorry." 

Adam nodded his head and with the efficiency of a well trained surgeon, he cut straight to the point. 

"We all now know that Gabriel has established contact with Emma." The other members nodded and listened intently as Adam continued. "And we know that his powers doesn't seem to affect her and vice versa." 

Shalimar glanced at Emma in wonder, the reality of the strength of Gabriel's powers very real to her. Before Gabriel kissed her she had felt nothing but contempt for him, but afterwards… She was just glad that Emma had been able to snap her out of it before she did something she would have really regretted. 

"What we don't know is why. I suggest we get a good nights rest and tackle this problem in the morning." 

"But-" 

Adam held up his hand at the protest. "Right now the threat to Emma is not immediate. It would be better for us to research and decide what to do while our brains are sharp and we're on the balls of our feet. That's not going to happen when you guys are sleep deprived."

"What about the dreams?" Emma's eyes nervously darted about, her voice hesitant as she glanced towards Brennan who's eyes seemed glued to a point beyond her head. "They're getting worse and after Jesse woke me up I had these bruises." She saw Brennan's head rise sharply, his eyes landing on her arm. 

"We'll take turns keeping watch of you, and at the first sign of a nightmare we'll wake you up." Adam looked at Emma with regret. "At the moment this is the best I can come up with." Giving him a weak smile she gave him a nonchalant shrug. 

Walking towards Emma, Jesse placed his hand at her elbow. "I'll watch over her tonight." 

"I'll do it." A voice declared. Shalimar looked at Jesse and Brennan in bafflement, while they eyed each other for a minute before they looked to Emma to see what it was she wanted. Letting his arm drop, Jesse shoved both hands in his pocket and took a step back, his eyes burning holes in the floor below him. 

Brennan eyed Emma's pale face and the dark circles beneath her eyes. Silently he cursed at himself, wondering how he could have missed all the signs that said she wasn't okay. For weeks she had become silent and withdrawn and whenever she did join in the group her laughter always seemed off; her eyes to bright or her smile to wide. 

Fidgeting under Brennan's intense scrutiny, Emma's face was anxious as she waited for him to say something. Unable to help himself he gave her a small smile and held out his hands. Her face lighted up with relief as she realized that she was forgiven and she threw herself in his arms. 

"You should have told me." He gently chastised her, his hands enveloped her waist in a tight protective embrace.

"I know." Her voice was muffled from his shirt, "But you need to stop taking the role big brother to heart." In response Brennan just squeezed her tighter and Emma began to let the weeks of stress wash away in his soothing arms. She knew she didn't want to guarded at all times, but for the moment she was content with the security she felt when he held her. It was a promise to protect her from the world and all the evil baddies in it, and she believed in him. 

Jesse watched the interaction between the two, envious at the ease in which Brennan held her in his arms and comforted her. Unbeknownst to Jesse, Shalimar watched him perched from her seat, understanding dawning on her face as she watched him watch them. 

~~~~~

Sitting in her bed with the covers over her lap and up to her waist, Emma watched Brennan pace around her room. 

"Do you need anything? A glass of water? A book?" 

"I'm fine." She answered bemusedly, as he continued to try and cater to her needs. "Look, there's nothing wrong with me that a little sleep won't fix. A sleep without him in it." She added the last sentence under her breath.

"What was that?" 

"Nothing, nothing." Emma gave Brennan a cheerful smile. "I just need some sleep." 

"You want me to turn off the lights?" He asked, his eyes filled with worry as he look at her tired figure. 

"You know, you don't have to stay here. I can be by myself." 

Brennan gave her a look. "You don't mean that." 

"I know." She cheekily answered, "I knew you wouldn't leave and I thought know would be a good time to pretend to be thoughtful and considerate to your needs." 

Smiling at her, he made he was to her bed and sat on the ledge beside her. "Why don't you lie down and get some sleep." 

"Yes daddy." Emma replied happily, glad to have Brennan close by. Lying down she snuggled under her covers and rolled her eyes as he tucked her in. 

"I'm worried about you." Brennan spoke up. Placing his hand on top of hers, he began to stroke the palm of her hand with his thumb. "I don't want to lose you." 

Looking up at him she linked her fingers in his and brought the back of his hand to her lips. "I will do whatever possible to make sure we all make it out of this okay." She replied earnestly. 

Using his other hand to brush the hair out of her eyes, he leaned in and kissed her briefly on the cheek. "I'm supposed to say that to you." 

"Yeah, well your girl grew up." She grumbled into his hand. Stifling a yawn, she quickly let her eyes scan to the digital clock on her wall. 

"You're sleepy." He observed. 

"No I'm- yes I am." She changed her mind. "I haven't been getting that much sleep lately." 

"I can tell," He replied, "no offense, but you're not looking your best."

"Gee, thanks." 

~~~~~

Jesse silently watched their playful banter from beyond Emma's door. Glowering, he watched the closeness between Emma and Brennan. 

"You stare at them like that any longer and you're going to burn a hole in their heads." 

Ignoring the voice behind him, Jesse continued to glare at the back of Brennan's head. 

"You know, Emma and Brennan see each other as family." Shalimar casually stated as they both watched the two link their fingers together. 

"And?" Jesse asked with indifference, refusing to be drawn into a conversation that revolved around Brennan and Emma. 

"Brennan is the last person Emma would ever see in a romantic light. He's like her brother." She continued her observations out loud, more so for the benefit of the blond boy suffering from an extreme case of jealousy. "It's obvious they love each other. And a person could easily mistake their friendship as a romantic involvement."

"What does this have to do with me." Jesse asked, pretending to be unaware of the obvious direction Shalimar was point him towards.

Lifting her eyebrows, her arms crossed and her eyes twinkling with amusement, she gave him a shrug. "Just an innocent bystander that's thinking out loud."

Jesse gave her a pained look as she continued with her 'observation'.

"Christ Jesse," Shalimar walked towards the younger man she viewed as a brother and smacked him across the head. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel."

A large groan acknowledged his defeat, and he began to delve into the problem. "Now is not a good time to tell her anything." 

"So you admit it." Shalimar declared triumphantly. "You do have a thing for Emma." 

"I don't have a thing for her." He shot her a withering glare. "I like her." 

"You like her a lot." 

Sighing once more, Jesse repeated Shalimar to appease her insatiable lust to tease him. "I like her a lot." 

"So?" She prodded him. 

"So we've established the fact that I like Emma."

"What are you going to do about it?"  
"Honestly, I barely know what I feel. I can't just jump into this without straightening my head out first and finding out what it is I really feel towards her. Besides, now is just not a good time to try and get involved with her. With all the things going on right now, I don't think it's rational to make her life even more complicated." 

"Let me tell you one thing I've learned from all of my relationship misses," Shalimar drawled. "Love has little to do with rational thoughts."

"I don't know how she feels." Jesse voiced his true fears. 

His female companion effortlessly shrugged. "Then find out." 

"It's not that easy." He answered while watching Emma and Brennan, the two seemingly oblivious of the world and people around them. His body tensed as he saw Brennan reach for Emma's face, and gently cup her cheek in his hand. "Somehow, I think you've oversimplified their relationship." 

~~~~~

Brennan watched Emma sleep, mindlessly brushing the back of his fingers across her cheek. She had been tired and it had taken her less then ten minutes to fall fast asleep. The hallway's light streamed weakly through her door, lighting the room just enough for him to study her face. Lying in the bed with her eyelids shut tight, long black lashes spilled across her pale skin, Brennan could not stop himself from leaning down in to kiss her on her forehead. 

He hovered less then an inch away from her and the connection that had always existed between them seemed stronger. Leaning back in his chair his eyes close and he listened the steady rhythmic sound of her breathing. His mind replayed to the first few times he had met her. He had been selfish all of his life, never cared about those around him unless they were to his benefit. He looked out for himself. That was how it had always been, how he thought it would stay. Yet without a moments thought, he had sacrificed himself to protect her over and again. 

In those times of danger, those brief surreal moments, that for an instant all the pieces clicked into place as time seemingly froze and an intense sensation seeped into every fiber of his being. His heart pounding in his ears and adrenaline rushing through his body, one thought prevailed in his mind. He had to protect her. The feelings grew stronger each fight, and he stood by helplessly unable to stop the overwhelming sensation from controlling him. 

Opening his eyes and clearing his mind to the present, his eyes immediately searched her out. Looking down at the vulnerable face beneath him, he knew. If it ever came down to it, he would die to protect her, and he wasn't sure why. 

~~~~~

Sitting with his legs crossed on the soft carpet in the middle of his room, Jesse closed his eyes and began to even his breathing pattern, focusing all thoughts on the events that were beginning to transpire. 

Shalimar and Brennan had been too enraptured with Emma's account of her misadventures with Gabriel to notice Adam's reaction to her words. As expected, Adam's mouth had tightened in a grim line, but something struck Jesse as odd. He felt as though a small detail had escaped his notice, thrown everything askew. Something was wrong with the picture he viewed in his head. He knew he was missing something. 

Continuing to recount that scene in his mind over and over again, his gut instinct came to the same conclusion. It seemed Emma wasn't the only one holding out on information. 


	4. From Past to Present

In his room Adam sat on his chair, trying to relax as old memories of his times spent in Genomex resurfaced. His elbows rested on the solid wooden desk and his hands were clasped together resting against his bent forehead. Sighing, he closed his eyes and relived those moments that had followed him for years. 

__

"You're talking about changing the DNA structure of humans."

"Don't be such a prude Adam. Think of it as an accelerated evolution. The children of Genomex will be equipped with gifts that will enable them to do great good in this world." Dr. Paul Breedlove's enthusiasm for this upcoming project was apparent with each delighted word that flew from his mouth. 

"It will also enable them with the power to do great harm." Adam replied doubtfully, wiser to the ways of the world then his idealistic mentor. "Not only is it a bad idea, it's very doubtful you'll ever find success. This is the acceleration of millions of years of evolution into several years. The plausibility at best is feeble." 

"Yet it is plausible. And with the a team of highly trained scientists led by the worlds brightest man, how would we fail?"

Sighing as Paul voiced his thoughts, Adam asked one more question that plagued heavily on his mind. "Even if you should find success, what do you hope to achieve?"

"You worry about cracking the code Adam, and I will do the rest." 

It was the first yet nowhere near the last time his friend would broach the subject. Even after Adam had voiced all of his doubts, Paul had been adamant on having Adam lead the team. Accepting that position at Genomex was the greatest mistake he had ever made. He had been blind sighted by his relationship with his sadly departed friend. 

At first he tried to justify his actions. It was for the greater good of humanity. A new age was dawning and Genomex would lead the way. But in the end, regardless of the catchy slogans he daily ran through his head, he was playing God. 

Mutant X had never been intentionally formed. There was no pre formulated plan that ran through Adam's mind when he defected from Genomex, stealing the precious database that he would later protect at all costs. 

One day he was working alone at night and the guilt he had locked in a small container in the corner of his soul over flowed. The beaker in his hand crashed to the floor and the noise, it echoed through his brain. It was in that moment he realized continuing at Genomex would never again be an open option for him. There would be no turning back. 

His fondness for Paul did not make him a fool, and as soon as his resolve to leave was made, it was glaringly apparent that he would have to steal the database. His own small way of protecting those lives he had toyed with. An attempt on his part to make up for his past sins. 

It was the beginning of a quest for redemption that he would later devote his life to. The day he had found Shalimar the shape of Mutant X began to form in his mind. It was hazy, a wisp of smoke he grasped on to with his life. The first worthy cause he was willing to fight for. 

Closing his eyes the guilt once again flooded his body as memories of the part he played in Genomex continued to flash through his mind. 

His greatest guilt was his weakness. No one person was solely responsible for the atrocious experiments that were performed behind those closed doors in meticulously kept sterile rooms. But it had been his knowledge that gave Genomex the upper hand. The ability to continue on with projects that might have failed otherwise. And now there was Gabriel to deal with. 

"Have you found anything?" A deep hoarse voice asked from the depths of the darkness. 

"I'm sorry sir. As to date we've been unable to recover any relevant information on Project E.V.E. The files began to self destruct as soon as we tried to access them. The data we have managed to save is corroded and there is no guarantee that we will be able to reconstruct the file." 

"This isn't going to do." He answered, grinning as he watched the agent before him nervously fidget under his intense stare. "You say you may be able to rebuild the file?"

"Only parts of it, and even that is not a certainty." He answered, cursing his ill luck that made him the loser in the pool with the other computer specialists at Genomex. 

Reflecting on his options for a moment, Gabriel decided his next course of action. "If there is a way for you to reconstruct the file, I want it done. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." 

Watching the agent silently leave, Gabriel ran the picture of Emma within his head once more, studying each detail of her face carefully. A small smile graced his lips as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. 

__

In the pod, aware of all things going around him yet trapped within the prison of his coma induced body, he felt her again. Her mind wandering about the imprisoned souls that screamed out the agonies of hell. Not quite dead, not quite alive, they called to any who could feel them. 

"What are you doing here?" A voice harshly demanded. The man in the stasis pod listened in as he heard Tyler question the small intruder. 

The young child ignored the adult, fascinated with the feelings that flooded her mind. Slowly she walked towards the strongest voice, her short legs unsteady as she made her trek to a particular pod. Quickly Tyler picked her up, intercepting her before she could take another step. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked once more, determined to get an answer out of the seemingly oblivious child. Sighing in resignation as the dark haired child turned her head to once again stare at the stasis pods in rapt attention, he walked towards the main security hall to find who the child belonged to. 

"They're scared." 

He barely heard her small voice. Straightening his glasses with one finger, he frowned while studying the child, asking her to repeat herself. "What did you say?" 

"They don't want to sleep." She looked up at him from underneath her dark black lashes, brown eyes searching his with an intensity he found unnerving in such a young child. Carefully he set her down before him, bending on his knees to look her in the eyes. 

"Who's scared?" He asked carefully, unable to tear his gaze from hers. "Who doesn't want to sleep?" 

Closing her eyes, her brows furrowed and when her eyes opened Tyler could see clouds of confusion. "He's not scared." 

"Why is he not scared?" Tyler asked, an intangible force pulling out words from his mouth, dread of an unseen foe growing in his stomach. 

She leaned in, her eyes beckoning him to follow suit as she whispered dark words in his ear. 

"He says, you can't hold him forever." 

"Jesse." A voice called out from behind him in the middle of his kata. 

"What's up." Jesse asked, freezing from the intrusion. 

"I just wanted to have a conversation. You busy?"

Shrugging his shoulders Jesse retrieved a small white hand towel from the metal bar and tossed it over his shoulder. "Talk." 

"You knew something was wrong with Emma." Brennan cut straight to the point, not wanting to spend time on mindless chatter. "Now what I want to know is how long have you known, and why didn't you tell us?"

A wry smile appeared on Jesse's lips, as though he had been anticipating this conversation since the moment Brennan had spotted the two in Adam's room. 

"All she told me was that she was having trouble sleeping." Jesse answered, keeping his tone neutral. "She didn't seem to be any less disturbed then the rest of us. I didn't think it was necessary to bring it to the attention of everyone else." 

"And then…?" 

"And then I was walking past her room and heard her having a nightmare. I went in, woke her up and she told me what happened. Look," Jesse added, "as soon as I believed that she was in any kind of danger I took her to Adam. I care about Emma." 

"So do I." Brennan replied. 

Warily Jesse tried to discern the meaning behind Brennan's casual confession. His face impassive without a hint of feeling, Jesse shrugged with resignation and turned away. 

"How is she." He asked, leaning on the railing, faced towards the direction of Emma's room. 

Making his way next to him, Brennan rested his elbows on the railing beside Jesse, also facing that particular female that had of late constantly occupied his thoughts. "Last I left her, she was fine." 

"Shalimar with her?" 

"Yeah."

It was still dark out and stiflingly silent between the two, each drowning in their own deep personal thoughts. 

"Look," Jesse shattered the quiet with his voice. "It looks like things are going to get messy, I'd like to believe you're going to back me up the entire way." Giving a pointed nod towards Emma's room, he continued with thoughts that have been plaguing heavily on his mind. "Regardless of what happens in our personal lives." 

"I'll protect Emma," Brennan answered honestly. "Whatever happens, I'll protect her."

Lifting a corner of his mouth, Jesse made his way to the steps. "Works for me." 

She looked so peaceful. Leaning against the chair that had been brought into Emma's room, Shalimar continued to watch over her charge. 

"Hey kiddo," She whispered out loud. "You have those guys outside in an uproar right now." Smiling fondly at her sleeping companion, she continued. "I always knew you were a heartbreaker. Guys wrapped around your little finger." 

Gold glinted in the darkness as Shalimar thought of Gabriel. Unconsciously squeezing the bed sheets in a death grip, Shalimar focused her yellow tinted gaze on Emma. "Don't worry sweetie, I take care of the ones I care about. Between me and the others, Gabriel doesn't stand a chance. We're going to kick his ass for messing with one of us." She vowed. 

"Hey." 

Startled from the new voice, Shalimar lifted her head to give Adam a wane smile. "What are you doing here?" 

Adam smiled. "Thought I'd relieve you of your shift. Let you get some sleep." 

Tilting her head, Shalimar gave Adam a doubtful look. "Doesn't seem like you got any sleep yourself." 

"I have a few things on my mind." He answered. 

Standing up, Shalimar stretched her arms high above her, uncoiling the tight springs in her body. Yawning she sauntered towards Adam. "You need to relax." She reminded him. "Stop putting that brain of yours in hyper drive." Tapping her head with a slender finger to emphasize her point, she stepped past him and continued on her way. "I'll send Jesse over here in a couple hours." She called out without bothering to stop while on the path to her room. "You're only human, you know." 

Shaking his head in wry amusement over his feline comrade, Adam stepped into the dark room, dimly lit from the hallway's light. 

Staring into the room, Adam voice a question out loud. "How long have you been up?" 

The figure lying in the bed started in surprise. 

Smiling, Adam treaded carefully do the bed, sitting on the side beside her. "I'm talking to you." He added lightly. 

Slowly sitting up, Emma looked at Adam, a sheepish grin on her face. "How'd you know?" 

"I'm a genius." Adam solemnly answered. "I guessed." His lip twitched and broke out into a small chuckle.

Lifting an eyebrow, Emma mirrored his smile. "And here I thought you were going to regale me with a highly scientific and complicated answer I would have no hope of understanding." 

"Sorry to disappoint." 

"I think I'll live." She answered. Lying back in her bed, she settled beneath her cover. 

"What's keeping you up?" Adam asked, digging to the root of the problem. 

"Nothing." Emma sighed. "Well, you know, besides the psycho that invades my mind when I fall asleep." 

"I could see how that would trouble you." He replied. 

"I'm afraid to fall asleep." Tentative, she continued with her deep seated fear. "What if I don't wake up? What if Gabriel finds some way to keep me in a dream state forever. I, I don't think I could handle that." Anxious, she sat up once again, wringing her hands together in unease. "I don't like him with me. It's uncomfortable to have in my head, it's like he knows everything about me. Things I don't know about me. A secret- and he's smirking, I can feel it."

"It's that bad?" Adam questioned, concerned with his young pupil. 

Emma's eyes glazed over as she sat in deep thought, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. "He's everywhere. I mean, I see him. And he could be in the corner of a room but I still feel him around me, watching me. The air is different-" Breaking off her sentence she shook herself out of her trance and focused her gaze on Adam. "Let's just say it's not a pleasant experience. One I could live without." 

Silently Adam sat, contemplating the words Emma spoke. 

"I had another dream." She quietly confessed. "Nothing like that." She quickly continued as she saw the look on Adam's face. "This was different. Normal," she shrugged. "As normal as they go." 

Nodding for her to continue, Emma hesitated before asking Adam a question that would confirm her instincts. "Adam?" 

"Yes?"

"When you worked at Genomax, did you know Tyler?" 

Emma was not prepared for the onslaught of emotions that tumbled from Adam at the mention of Tyler's name. Knowing Emma had been able to feel his emotions, Adam answered her question without ever opening his mouth.

"Your hiding something." Her voice was clear and sure as she stared at her mentor. "Something important." 

"I think you should go back to sleep." He slowly spoke, trying to control the raging doubts that were swirling about his head. 

Studying him carefully, Emma wisely nodded her head and lay back down on her bed, drawing the covers to her waist. Unable to completely let go of the subject, Adam heard one word before Emma turned to her side and closed her eyes to sleep. 

"Tomorrow." 

Although he knew she could not see him, he nodded his head in agreement, tiredly wondering how many more half truths he would continue to tell. 

__

The child was silent, withdrawn. Sitting in the corner of the room it was easy for the eyes to pass right past him. Yet when he studied him, he could see the brightness in the eyes of the young boy. It was clearly apparent to all who knew him that this child was an extremely gifted individual.

"Hello Gabriel." 

"Adam." Looking at him in surprise when the small pale child answered with his name, the young boy sat silent waiting for Adam to reply. 

"How do you know who I am?" He asked carefully, his voice clipped and calm. 

"I know a lot of things." Adam swore he heard a glint of malice in Gabriel's voice. "I know you're the man who gave me my gifts." Gabriel replied, his gaze never once wavering from Adam's eyes. 

Flustered, Adam nearly took a step aback, disturbed from the quick maniacal gleam that flashed in the young boys eyes. 

Gabriel, his first and greatest sin. 


	5. Just a Girl

__

*Special thanks to Jessica and Ally for taking the time to beta my fic.*

Eve

Part 5 

Sitting alone beside her, Jesse leaned into the plush chair, listening to the sound of her even breathing. It was now early morning and the rest of the members of Mutant X had disappeared into their rooms, leaving the sanctuary seemingly empty and jarringly silent. An hour ago he had walked into the room and found Adam, head bent over several documents scattered about Emma's bed. His back was hunched over the sheets of paper and he had been too absorbed with his study to notice Jesse silently creeping up beside him. "Whatcha got there?" He asked lightly, startling Adam out of his deep reverie. 

"I didn't see you." Adam managed, quickly standing up to deftly sort the papers together in a small pile, away from Jesse's prying eyes. 

"Yeah, Shalimar told me I might want to drop by in several hours and let you get some rest." Nodding his head towards the papers clasped tightly in Adam's right hand, Jesse continued to pry. "So, what's that?"

"This?" Looking down, Adam shoved the papers in a manila folder. "Just some work I thought I'd go over." Glancing at the door, he gave Jesse and apologetic grin. "I have some things I need to get done right now, I'll leave you here with Emma." 

An eyebrow raised, Jesse watched Adam disappear, his suspicions once again raised with Adam's questionable behavior. 

***

"Hey." A sleep-filled voice drawled out from the bed. 

"Hey," he greeted her, a deep warmth spreading through his body as he viewed the tousled girl in the bed. 

Leaning on an elbow, her hand shading her eyes from the sun, Emma turned her eyes upward towards Jesse. "What time is it?" 

"Around twelve," he answered, standing several feet away from her. At her bewildered expression, Jesse gave her a tight smile and shrugged. "I thought you could use some rest."

"Ah," Emma answered wryly, "Another person that thinks I look like crap." 

Opening his mouth to speak, Jesse paused for a moment then continued. "You haven't been getting much sleep. You needed to catch up," he reasoned rationally. Sitting up, Emma rubbed her eyes and yawned. "You still tired?"

"No, I feel-good," she answered with a small smile.

"All I need is a nice long shower and I'll be bright and chirpy." 

"Then I guess I'll get going." Hesitant, he waited for her reply. 

"Yeah, sure." 

Nodding, Jesse held himself back from pulling Emma into his arms and stiffly walked away. Perturbed, Emma looked out the window, wondering when the air between her and Jesse became so strained.

Lingering at the doorway, Jesse turned his body halfway towards Emma and called out her name. Looking at him expectantly, Jesse gave her a boyish grin. "You know, you're always beautiful."

And with that said, he took a quick step past her doorway to the side and disappeared, leaving Emma startled, yet strangely exhilarated. For the moment, Emma forgot the shadow of Gabriel that constantly loomed over her and she was a normal girl that had been told by a cute boy that she was beautiful. Foolishly grinning to herself, Emma got up to get ready for the day and began to hum. 

***

"So," Shalimar asked after they all sat down together. "What are we going to do?"

Trying not to feel uncomfortable, Emma squirmed under the concerned glances constantly being thrown her way from the various occupants of the room. "We wait for Gabriel to make his next move." Adam stated carefully, knowing full well the protests his plan would incur. "We don't know what Gabriel wants, his motive." 

"He's hurting Emma," Brennan growled. "That should be enough." 

"I realize it seems coarse to let Gabriel continue with his actions, but we don't know enough of the situation to jump in. Physically Emma is protected. Genomax and Gabriel do not know where the Sanctuary is. As long as Emma stays put and waits it out until we have a plan, she should be fine." 

"Wait," Emma protested as soon as she heard Adam's plans. "I don't want to spend all my time hiding in here." 

"What about nights?" Shalimar asked, looking over Emma to Adam. 

"Last night I set the bio-bed up to monitor Emma while she sleeps."

"The bio-bed?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"It won't stop him from entering her mind, but it will notice any immediate changes in her REM cycle. I'll set an alarm to go off when it does happen, which should wake her. However, I believe with time, Emma will be able to block Gabriel or any other mutant from entering her head. I'll teach you several meditation exercises that will help you gain full control of the abilities you posses." 

"Wait a minute," She intervened. "Hiding during the day? Sleeping on a bio-bed in the lab during the night?" Vehemently she shook her head. "No."

"Emma," Adam patiently tried to explain. "Every minute you spend out of the sanctuary, you are in danger." 

"It's dangerous for all of us to leave the sanctuary," Emma argued. "It's a risk we take." 

"A calculated risk that has grown too high for you." 

Peeved, Emma sat silent, trying to process and agree with the information Adam presented to her. 

"It's not a permanent condition. Just until I find out what it is Gabriel is after." He continued in her silence. 

"You'll be safe," Brennan spoke out. "That's what's important." 

"What about my sanity?" Emma demanded. "Isn't that important?"

Grinning, Shalimar patted Emma on the shoulder. "Apparently not." 

"Compromise?" Emma asked hopefully, her eyes boring into Adams. 

"I don't think that would be a good idea-"

"Adam," she cut in. "You know I hate hiding and playing the victim. I need to be out there doing something useful. If I let you guys go out and fight for me… I just need to be out there. A part of this team."

Silent, Adam glanced at the other members of Mutant X. Giving him an encouraging grin, Shalimar raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Looking back at the stubborn telempath, Adam sighed, letting Emma know she had won this battle. "I'd feel better if you are with someone whenever you leave the sanctuary." 

Grinning, Emma immediately agreed. "Done." 

"And the bio-bed…"

"Hooked and without a complaint." Emma finished, pantomiming a zipper across her mouth with her right hand. Looking at Emma with a disapproving gaze, his mouth broke out into a reluctant half smile at the sight of Emma's gleeful face. "Alright. Jesse, I need you to check the networks for any activity coming from Genomex. Brennan and Shalimar, check the streets."

Nodding their affirmation, they quickly dispersed towards their destinations. Looking at Adam expectantly, a small frown on her face, Adam answered her unspoken question. "It's not what you think Emma. I'm not deliberately trying to keep you off the streets." Her mouth tightened into a sheepish grin as her paranoia of being left out was answered aloud by Adam.

With renewed resolve, she continued to listen to Adam's perfectly sensible explanation. "There's not much for anyone to do right now. I'm going to teach you a few mental exercises to help you prepare for future mental attacks." 

Standing up, he held out his hand for Emma. Grasping it, he pulled her up and they made their way to the meditation room. 

***

"Alright, now I want you to exhale." Adam instructed, carefully watching his student perform the mental and physical exercises he prescribed. "A little slower, that's good." 

"Adam?" Emma asked while stretching her limber arms to the ceiling as high as she could. Distracted, he continued through the motions of the exercise, leading Emma in a soothing rhythm of movements to controlled breathing. 

"Adam?" She asked again, needing to continue their discussion from the night before. "I was wondering about Tyler." 

Bringing his arms down in resignation, Adam faced the conversation he knew Emma would not let go. "Dr. Jonathon Tyler, he was one of the many scientists at Genomex." Adam dove right in. "I didn't know him very well. I don't think anyone did. He kept mainly to himself and reported directly to Dr. Breedlove. I believe he was a former acquaintance of Paul's. He spent most of his time on a small single manned project. Nothing important enough to warrant the use of one of the bigger labs or available teams of scientists."

"Do you know what he was working on?" Emma asked, trying to dig up any important information.

"There were so many projects and experiments going on at Genomex, it would have been impossible to have the details of them all. And most of the scientists were divided in teams that rarely worked together. They all had their own agenda and goals to reach." 

"No time to compare notes?" She transcribed, a bit disappointed with Adam's vague answers. 

"There were too many things to do, and everyone was racing to finish first." Glancing at his wristwatch, Adam gave Emma an apologetic look. "You seem to be doing well with the exercises. I have some things I need to touch up in the lab, I'll let you alone to continue practicing what we've covered." 

Before she could protest, Adam bolted for the door and vanished into the hallway. Debating on whether or not she should follow him to the lab and offer her services, Emma decided it would be best for her to give Adam a bit of space. Exhaling as Adam taught her, she closed her eyes and tried to block all outside interference. 

***

After several hours of scrutinizing the blaring computer screen, Jesse decided there was no point in wasting any more of his time online. Setting up a program to monitor Genomex's mainframe, Jesse stretched out his sore shoulders and stood up to break. Walking towards the kitchen to get a bite, he froze when he spotted the familiar figure rummaging through the kitchen cupboards. 

"Where's Adam?" Jesse asked casually, trying to keep a sense of normalcy in his voice and demeanor. Startled, Emma looked up and hesitated for a second before shrugging her shoulders. "He taught me a few moves then went to the lab to work on my bio-bed."

Wrinkling her nose in distaste at the last word, Jesse could not help but tease. "I thought you said no complaints?"

"Who's complaining?" She retorted cheekily. 

Watching her continue with her search, Jesse's thoughts took a serious turn, leaving Emma oblivious of the sudden change of atmosphere. "I wish I could tell you everything was going to be alright." He was unable to stop himself from blurting out. Leaning his head down a bit to look at the floor awkwardly for a second, he lifted his eyes to look into hers and gave her a half-hearted grin. "But it seems like everyone beat me to the punch." 

Emma broke the edgy tension with an agreeing chuckle. "Just about." 

Jesse was leaning against the counter, his mind occupied with thoughts of Brennan, promising

Jesse he would take care of Emma. Sighing, Emma rolled her eyes heavenward and broke into his private thoughts with a few words. "You should listen to Shalimar." 

"What?" Jesse looked at her in confusion, following Emma as she walked past him to the metal fridge. 

"Brennan and I have a strictly platonic friendship." Pulling out various items from the fridge, she wrinkled her nose and frowned slightly when she couldn't find the juice. "We're out." She declared aloud. 

Gawking at Emma in bewilderment, Jesse tried to catch up with her flighty logic. "Wait a minute, how did we get from you and Brennan to juice?" 

Emma shrugged. "I'm thirsty." Placing his hand on the top of the open door, Jesse pushed it shut. Looking up at him in mild annoyance, Emma warily eyed his grinning face. "Why don't we go out for dinner? I promise to buy you all the juice you want." 

Standing up, Emma lifted an eyebrow and gave Jesse a mischievous grin. "Should I contact the others?"

"We probably shouldn't interrupt them right now." He answered thoughtfully. "I'm sure they're busy." 

"Well they might be hungry." Emma answered, the very picture of innocence with both eyebrows lifted and wide eyes looking up at him with a hint of mischief. 

Flashing her a quick grin, Jesse offered a compromise. "Why don't we just bring them a doggie bag?" 

Biting her lip, she nodded and broke out in a full smile. "Yeah, I think that might work." 

Tilting his head to the door, he smiled and held out his hand towards her. "Let's get out of here."

"And suffer the wrath of Adam and Brennan?" Looking Jesse up and down, she placed her small hand in his. "Sounds good." 

About to leave, Emma mentally groaned and bit the inside of her lip, wondering if she should interrupt the moment for a request she had been meaning to ask Jesse. About to speak, her thoughts were interrupted by a bustle of new noises coming from the front entrance. 

"Hey guys." Shalimar smiled as she bumped into Jesse and Emma. "What's up?"

"Headed somewhere?" Brennan asked, his voice filled with suspicion. 

"We were going to get a bite to eat." Jesse answered. 

"And juice. We're out of juice." Emma added, trying to disperse the uneasiness she felt from the two males. 

Smiling, Shalimar held up two plastic bags. "We're way ahead of you. Take out." Tossing a package to Jesse, she twisted her head to the kitchen for them to follow her. "So, you find anything?" 

Covering up his disappointment, Jesse shook his head. "Nope, nothing. You guys any luckier?" 

"Nothing." Brennan answered while pulling small white paper containers out of the plastic bags. "It was odd." 

"Yeah." Shalimar agreed, tilting her head in thoughtfulness over the very uneventful day. "There was so little inactivity it was suspicious."

Pulling dishes out of a drawer, Emma began to set the small table. "I'm going to go drag Adam out of the lab." On her way out she smacked Brennan on a shoulder. "Don't eat everything." She warned him. "I'm hungry."

***

The doors swished open, affording Emma a full view of the lab. "Adam?" Looking around for him, she found him slumped over a table fast asleep. With a little smile she crept up behind him to see what it was he had been working on before he passed out. Little notes were scribbled in his indecipherable handwriting over long sheets of paper. Quietly she exited the lab, careful to not disturb him from his much needed rest. 


	6. Chapter 6

__

Author's notes: First off, I'd like to thank Jessica for being a wonderful beta reader and putting up with my horrible grammar. Without her the chapters would have little errors everywhere driving everyone crazy. =P Second, I'd like to put in a plug for _Villanelle__'s Jesse MX board. I spend much of my time there. ^_^ __http://www.pure.flipblogs.com/index.php__ Come visit! The people are friendly and we have many stimulating conversations. ;) (It's also where Ally and I rave like lunatics about J/E)_

Eve

Chapter 6

"Why isn't this working?" Emma nearly screamed at the computer in frustration. Seriously contemplating the cost it would take Adam to replace the machinery if she happened to "accidentally" hit it with her hand. Slowly tapping each key with her index fingers, she mentally sighed, realizing it would be impossible for her to find what she needed. She was going to have to face the fact that she was computer illiterate. 

"You look like you want to kill the computer." The amusement was evident in the familiar voice behind her. 

Looking behind her shoulder she gave Jesse a wry grin. "I don't know how to do anything." Facing the computer once again, she tried to turn it on. 

Stifling a grin, Jesse leaned down and pressed a small button on the panel of the desk. Watching the screen flare up, Emma glared at the evil computer before her. "It hates me." She stated. "It refuses to do what I tell it to do."

"It is an inanimate object," Jesse answered, lifting the armrests to escort Emma out of the seat. "And it doesn't hate you." 

Standing up, Emma watched Jesse slip into the chair, her head peeking over his shoulder. 

"So?" Jesse looked up expectantly at Emma. 

"So what?" She answered, placing a small hand on his shoulder to lean even closer to the screen. 

"What do you need?" 

"Oh." Craning her head around to look about, her eyes rested on Jesse. Biting the corner of her lip, she looked back at the screen to Jesse once more. "Could you not tell the others? Just for now," she quickly amended as she felt his uncertainty. "It's not dangerous, well at least I don't think it's dangerous. It's just some information. If it gets out of hand you can feel free to tell everyone what you find." 

"What I find?" 

"I need you to hack into Genomex's computer frame." 

Opening his mouth to speak, Jesse tilted his head and furrowed his brow. "I'm almost afraid to ask this but I probably should know; why?"

"I want to find all the information there is on a Dr. Jonathon Tyler. He worked at Genomex around twenty years ago." 

Her request seemed harmless enough and Jesse decided to go along. His fingers flew across the keypad, a mindless blur Emma was barely able to keep up with. Looking at him in envy, Emma scanned the monitor, trying to process the steps Jesse went through to get the information. 

"How did you do this?" She asked in exasperation, as the Genomex's main frame appeared.

"Magic." Jesse grinned. Going through past employee files, he typed in Jonathon Tyler's name, grinning when the sheet came up. "Bingo." Lifting both hands he turned the seat to face Emma.

"Very nice Mr. Kilmartin." She replied. 

"I do my best." He answered, watching Emma lean in closer to the monitor. 

Jesse sat back, admiring his view of her scrutinizing over each word in the file. "Does it say what he did? What he was working on? What about this?" Emma questioned, pointing at the screen and directing Jesse's view away from her.

"What?"

"This, right here, it looks like a file number or something." 

Scanning through the paragraph, Jesse frowned. "That's odd."

"What?" Emma prompted, after several seconds had gone by and the only sounds that answered her were the furious clicking noises of the keys. 

Jesse nodded towards the screen. "Well when you first look at his file, everything seems normal." 

"But?" 

A small smirk on his face, Jesse continued to search through Genomex's employee database. "What makes you think there's a but," he asked, scanning the file with a sharp eye.

An arched eyebrow relayed Emma's feelings to Jesse loud and clear. "There's always a but." 

"So true." With a flourish, he pressed one final key. 

__

Error, unable to locate file, flashed across the screen.

"Why is it saying that?" 

"It could be any number of things." 

"Like?"

  
"Well for starters, someone could have deleted the file."

"Who?" 

"No way to tell."

"Damn it," Emma cursed to herself. "How about the file name? Can you find out what it was called?"

"I don't know, but I can try to find out," he answered, his deft fingers searching out the elusive information. "Nothing," he shrugged in regretfully. 

Clenching her fist in frustration, Emma's head perked up as she heard Jesse take another go at the keyboard. 

"You're going to love me," he spoke out, as words whirred across the screen. 

"What have you got?" Emma quickly asked, hope surging through her veins.

"It seems our dear friend Dr. Tyler ceased employment at Genomex 17 years ago." 

"He left Genomex?" Her eyes were furrowed in confusion. "I didn't think people were allowed to do that. Can you track him?"

"Way ahead of you." He answered, breaking into the Departments of Motor Vehicles computer mainframe. 

"I'm going to borrow the services of our city's DMV." Rolling her eyes at Jesse's casual use of the word borrow, she listened as he continued. 

"If I run Tyler's Genomex employee picture through their photos and he has a license, the computer will find a match. Kind of like how we identify new mutants through the database picture files, except there are countless more people for the computer to scan through, so this could take awhile." 

Biting her lip, she continued to lean over Jesse's shoulder, watching photos of the drivers blaze by. "I have time." 

"I have a program up and running. There's not much you're going to accomplish by sitting here." 

"So what do you suggest we do?" She asked, reluctantly dragging her eyes away from the screen.

"Well," he answered with a grin. "Since you seem to have so much free time on your hands, I thought we'd get some training in." 

Distracted, she nodded. "Yeah, sure." 

Getting up, Jesse hesitated for a moment, indecision written on his face as he stared intently at Emma's hand. With one last lingering look at the computer, Emma didn't seem to notice Jesse's personal dilemma. Ready to go, she took several steps and realized she was leaving Jesse behind. Turning her head to give him a questioning look, baby blue eyes piercing through hers sent small butterflies rampant through her stomach. Her small quizzical smile overwhelmed his brain with warm sensations and he steeled his nerves with determination. Quickly so he had no time to think, he strode towards her and clasped her hand in his. 

Too surprised by his actions to react, Emma dumbly followed Jesse, his hand warming hers as he led her away. 

"Well look at that." Shalimar stated, as she discreetly watched Emma and Jesse obliviously walk away with two identically foolish grins lighting up their faces. 

"What?" Brennan grunted, pausing from his sit-ups to follow Shalimar's stare. Grimacing at the view, he briefly considered following the two to see what they were up to. Glancing back at Shalimar who was looking at the two with a meaningful smile, Brennan had a feeling she wouldn't take too well to any intervention on his part. Resuming his daily exercises with a renewed vigor, Brennan tried to erase the firmly imprinted picture of the two out of his mind. 

"They make a cute couple, don't you think." Shalimar asked, lying on the floor with her head propped up by her hands, her mind still very much on her two young friends. 

"They're not a couple," he grinded out of his teeth, his muscles burning from the strenuous exercise. 

"Not yet." She amended, "And from the looks of it, not for long." 

"Why don't we drop the subject," he interrupted, trying to kill the conversation.

"Looking a little tense there, Sparky," she joked, unable to prevent herself from digging further. "If you're not careful, you're going to start looking a bit green." 

Avoiding the question in Shalimar's jesting voice, Brennan put his full concentration into his workout, trying to block the nagging voice inside his head that wondered if she was right. Jealousy, such a petty emotion, one he didn't know how to handle or clamp down. Uncomfortable with his thoughts, Brennan eyed Shalimar stretching languidly on the floor beside him. 

"What?" 

Sitting up, he rested for a moment before pulling himself up. "You want to work out?" 

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" A hint of amusement lingered in her slow drawl as she knowingly eyed the direction Emma and Jesse took. "Or did you have something else in mind?" 

Grabbing a small white hand towel to casually fling around his neck, he gave Shalimar an impassive reply. "Just want to get in a few kicks before dinner." 

Laughing, Emma tried once again to throw a low energy psi blast at Jesse. "If you draw a target on your forehead this might be a little more entertaining." 

"What?" He grinned, "Am I boring you?" 

"Well since you refuse to seriously fight me," she drawled, "I could just as easily replace you with a steel wall." 

"I'm hurt," the blonde gave a spectacular sigh, "that doesn't say much about my illuminating personality." 

"Hey," Emma frowned, her eyes glancing behind Jesse, "what's Adam doing?" 

Turning his head to follow her gaze, she took the opportunity to kick him in the chest. "Darn," she muttered. Ever agile, Jesse had easily caught her foot in both hands, a wry smile lighting up his face. 

"Cheater." 

"Sore sport." 

Mischievous sparkles danced in his blue eyes and without warning, he pulled on her ankle so she lost her balance. With a squeal Emma tumbled forward, landing on an impossibly hard body, soft cloth tickling her chin. Tilting her head up to throw an accusatory glare at Jesse, her eyes widened and all coherent thoughts flew out of her head. His eyes were heartbreakingly blue, her breath catching at glimpse of hidden desire staring straight down at her. 

An indescribable ache tugged in his chest, a deep yearning to mold her body to his unbearably strong. He was unable to tear his eyes away from her lips, thoughts of whether they were as soft as they looked dominating his mind. With her chest pressed so tightly against his, he could almost hear the steady soft beating of her heart. Her open hand barely rested on his torso, fingers splayed over his chest, burning his skin, causing a strong shudder to flutter down his spine. 

Brennan's jaw tightened as he saw the closeness between Emma and Jesse. Unsuccessfully trying to keep his head clear of any anger or jealousy, the air around his hands began to sizzle. 

"Training?" A self-satisfied smirk graced his face as he saw the two scurry guiltily away from each other. 

"Yeah," Jesse answered, cursing Brennan inwardly for interrupting the moment. 

"You up for a challenge?" Sparks of electricity flew precariously from poised fingertips, crackling with streams of fierce blue energy. 

"That depends," Jesse answered, warily eyeing the dangerous elemental. "You challenging me?" 

A bolt of electricity answered Jesse's question, nearly singeing the edge of his arm. 

Emma could practically see invisible hairs bristling behind Jesse's neck. Poised for an attack, he stood still, waiting for Brennan to make a move. 

"You know this might not be a great idea," Emma tried to intervene, nervous from the turbulent emotions spilling treacherously through the air. 

"It's just a friendly sparring match," Brennan replied, never once taking his eyes off Jesse's tense body. 

"We've done this a million times," his tone deceptively light. 

Biting her lip to keep from protesting, she felt a reassuring hand on her left shoulder and turned her head to see Shalimar attentively scrutinizing each move the two males made.

"Don't worry Emma," she smiled, her eyes flashing with a hint of gold. "I'll make sure it doesn't get out of hand."

Boys are such idiots, Emma muttered under her breath, peeved at their childish posturing.

Catching a nearly imperceptible twitch of a hand, Jesse swiftly raised an arm to block, bolts of electricity narrowly missing susceptible flesh and bouncing harmlessly off his massed arm. 

Emma let out a faint gasp as she saw the livid white flash course through the air, dispersing with a resounding crack several yards behind Jesse. Looking back at Shalimar wide eyed, Emma knew the feral was thinking the same thing- Brennan wasn't holding back. 

His eyes narrowing from the force of the blow, undaunted, Jesse stood his ground. It seemed Brennan was shooting to win. A shame, since Jesse didn't intend on losing.

*********

A mouse directed the pointer over an unread email. Two clicks, a simple message appeared: 

__

Getting close. Disappear. 

~A

Halfway out of his seat, the message was deleted in a handful of seconds. Scattered files were quickly collected and tossed into a worn battered satchel. Plain gray disks swiped off the desk into an impatient hand. Eyes darting nervously at the clock, he hastily finished throwing random objects of various importance into the brimming leather bag. Snapping the laptop shut, he pulled out the plugs and shoved the slim notebook under an arm, grabbing the briefcase with his hand as he made his way towards the door. With one final glimpse at the place he had taught for the past fifteen years, he shut the door and left that life behind him. 

*********

Breathing heavily from the exertion of defending himself from Brennan's relentless attacks, beads of sweat trickled down Jesse's cheek as he processed various plans of attack through his head. 

In his peripheral vision he saw Brennan charge and Jesse promptly reacted, blocking a fist to his gut while his other arm was to slow in blocking his jaw, though quick to reciprocate with a ruthless blow to the side of Brennan's abdomen. Breaking away, the two crouched defensively apart, trying to catch their breath and recover from their inflected wounds, each cagily eying the other, waiting for the next move. Watching the abnormally brutal rivalry between the two from a slight distance, Emma winced at every forceful blow that landed, her nails digging deep ridges into her palm. 

Nearly evenly matched in power, they were relying on skill and wits to gain an edge over their adversary. 

The sparring session was free of the customary jests or sarcastic lines and comebacks, utterly silent except for the occasional thumps of hits connecting, now taking on a significance that even Shalimar was beginning to find unsettling. Watching the flurry of activity, her mouth flattened in a thin line and she considered jumping in. Before she could act, a strong voice froze all the occupants in the room. 

  
"What's going on here?" Looking at the group in askance, Adam stared sternly at the two battered boys. Impenetrable tension swam between the two, muscles taut with bodies poised for combat. Clearing his throat, Adam eradicated any thoughts of a near future confrontation. Deciding not to comment on the situation, he let the air clear for a bit before he brought them up to speed. 

Staring at the two with a mixture of worry and disgust, Emma glowered at Brennan and Jesse as Adam took deliberate strides towards the pair.

"I've had contact from a new mutant. I've set up a meeting with her at the park on Farrell. Shalimar, Brennan, I want you two to go meet her and settle her into a safe house. Get her acquainted and comfortable with her new environment." 

"When do we meet her?" Shalimar asked, when it became apparent that Brennan was too occupied with other matters to take an interest in Adam's new assignment. 

"I'd like you to get headed over there now. Her name is Grace Flynn, she's a molecular with the ability to self replicate. Jesse, I want you to find her in the database and send her profile to Shalimar and Brennan at the double helix."

Still uptight, Jesse broke his gaze from Brennan, to give Adam a diverted nod. "Yeah, I'm on it." For a brief moment his eyes unconsciously darted towards Emma, who was looking anywhere but towards him or Brennan. Stiffly he walked away from the group, a slight limp giving away the extent of his injuries. 

Shalimar's sharp eyes immediately caught Jesse's awkward step. Looking towards him in alarm, she tossed Emma a pointed look, tilting her head towards Jesse's exit. 

"I'll take care him." Emma mouthed, aware that Shalimar was uneasy over the injuries Jesse may have kept hidden. 

"A few kicks?" Shalimar huffed when they were alone in the helix, irate over the injuries Brennan has bestowed upon Jesse. 

Choosing not to answer Shalimar with the knowledge that any explanation could make matters worse, he buckled into the seat and started the plane. "Let's go." 

Knowing Brennan had sustained as many blows as he gave caused her concern for his well being that warred with her need to smack him for being so difficult. Giving in, she settled for a curt nod directed towards his hip that had taken an exceptionally hard hit. "You hurt?"

"I'm fine," he responded without the slightest bit of hesitation, his eyes glued to the view screen. 

"Of course you are." She answered, rolling her eyes, her hands mindlessly controlling the various switches of the aircraft. The rest of the trip was made in silence, each delving into their own personal thoughts. 

"Hey." After aimlessly walking around the sanctuary for the past hour, guilty, she finally found herself hovering in the open doorway to Jesse's room with a medical kit in hand, her promise to Shalimar embossed in her conscious. Sitting on his bed, his back rested against the wall, his eyes closed, making it difficult to tell if he was asleep or relaxing. 

"Jess?" His breathing was deep and even so she crept lightly across the room, reluctant to wake him. Figuring she could check for any surface injuries without disturbing him, she studied his face, marveling at the naïveté his face seemed to project in his sleep. 

The corner of his lip was torn and bruised, dried blood marking his skin. Against her better judgment, her hand seemed drawn to his face, fingers scarcely skimming across the surface of his callous lips. Following the curve of his mouth, her finger lingered below the angry welt, tenderly brushing against his swollen skin. 

About to withdraw, Jesse's hand shot up and effortlessly gripped her wrist, pulling her palm closer to rest against his cool skin. Eyelids opened, crystal clear irises peering at her from below. His gaze pierced through her soul, rendering her speechless as she watched him deliberately trace his jaw with her hand, leisurely grazing each finger across his lip.

"I'm going to patch that up now," Emma breathlessly babbled to herself while nervously snatching her hand from his to open the small white kit. Silent, he patiently waited for Emma to get the equipment out, blatantly studying her face with a tenderness that exhilarated and terrified at the same time. Fumbling with the instruments, she took the regenerator out and quickly set about to the task of sealing his cuts. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" 

"I might have sprained an ankle."

Moving her hands to the hem of his jeans, she carefully tugged at the rough material until she had an clear view of his ankle. A deep hiss of pain ripped out of Jesse's throat when Emma prodded at the nasty bruise, various hues of dark blue and purple. "Ouch," she winced, looking at his ankle in distress. "We're going to have to get you to the lab to fix it. Do you think you can make it?"

Nodding his affirmation Jesse slowly used his arms to propel his body forward, stumbling when his ankle gave out from underneath the weight of his body.

"Here, let me help you." Emma rushed to his side, slinging his arm over her shoulder. "Let's get going." Grunting, Jesse shifted his weight on his good ankle so he wouldn't crush the smaller woman. A comfortable silence descended on the two, as Emma helped Jesse hobble to the lab. 

**********

"We've located Dr. Tyler, sir," Gabriel was informed by a STRAND member through the view screen on his desktop. "We're awaiting our next orders."

"I want him here and alive," his deep voice was calculating and cold. "He should have the complete file of Project Eve. Find it." 

**********

__

*Please note I know little of computers. I don't know what a mainframe is, it just sounded cool. If something makes little sense, it's probably because I did not know what I was talking about. =P*


	7. Still

"She isn't showing up Adam, what do you want us to do?" Brennan's curt voice came through the com ring, clearly relaying his impatience.   
  
Looking at his watch, Adam estimated forty-five minutes had gone by since the appointed pick up- if she wasn't there now, it was unlikely she would show up. However, Brennan and Jesse needed time to cool off from each other and Adam was more then willing to grasp any opportunity to keep Brennan preoccupied.   
  
"Why don't you wait for another thirty minutes and call in. If she doesn't show up, start canvassing the neighborhood and see if there's anyone around who might know where she is."   
  
"Fine." Brennan didn't seem too pleased with his lost afternoon, and abruptly broke their connection.   
  
Sighing deeply, Adam rubbed his brow with his fingertips wondering how a bad situation suddenly skyrocketed into worse.   
  
For some time he had been aware of Jesse's bludgeoning feelings for Emma, somewhat wary of the inevitable confrontation that would have to take place when Brennan finally saw what was clear to Adam and Shalimar. Though it was much harder to glean Brennan's ambivalent feelings for the empath, there was no doubt in Adam's mind that the overprotective elemental would find Jesse's attraction threatening to the bond he shared with Emma.   
  
While this he all knew, he had hoped it would present itself as a problem much later in the future. The palpable tension already in the air from the threat of Gabriel was enough to suffocate a human and now the with the group's stability slowly cracking- wearily Adam closed his eyes.   
  
And they still didn't know.   
  
When he walked into the computer room earlier that day to search for Jesse, he nearly had an aneurysm as he saw that familiar face peering up at him from the computer. Unthinkingly with several strokes, he began to delete the information scrawled on the screen, glancing around him for a moment to make sure he was alone.   
  
There were some things they didn't need to know. Crushing down the small nagging voice in him asking who he was to decide, he continued his self appointed mission with a trace of regret.   
  
Bringing his mind back to the present, he idly looked around his surroundings. Lately it seemed like all his reflections were mingled with regret. Briefly he wondered if this was how he would look back at his life on his deathbed. His sigh reflected the weariness in his soul.   
  
What was he supposed to do?   
  
There was this indefinable connection between Emma and Gabriel, something important that Adam couldn't quite place teeming in the corner of his mind, teasing him into insanity.   
  
For all his brilliance, Adam could not come up with the next move. He was playing blind and for the first time in his life, he felt inept, only able to hope his actions didn't destroy them all.   
  
***   
  
"What do you think Adam needs her for?" Shalimar asked conversationally as they both sat at the table, Brennan sitting mute, his hands crossed impatiently into his chest. "Hey there-" she playfully snapped her fingers in front of his face, trying to draw him back into the real world.   
  
"What?"   
  
The tone of his voice caused the feral to bristle in annoyance. Fine- if he was going to be an ass she didn't have to sit there and take it. Glaring at him, she stood up and ambled to a stool at the bar.   
  
Sliding in the plush seat, after several moments, she was concentrating on the resounding clicks of her fingernails tapping vigorously against smooth polished wood. God she was bored. The inaction was making the feral in her restless and she wanted nothing more then to run into some bad guys and have a little fun.   
  
That and Brennan was currently really bad company. Discreetly glancing at him, her sharp eyes could see the blue-green veins furiously popping out of his tense wrists. He really needed to lighten up, one more minute stuck with his 'sourness' and she was going to deck him.   
  
Why wouldn't he be happy for Jesse and Emma? If she hadn't known him so well and for so long, she would have immediately chalked up his blinding annoyance at the two for jealously. Yet somehow, her instincts were telling her it was something deeper. And Shalimar always trusted her instincts.   
  
There must have been a reason Brennan and Emma were drawn to each other in that bar that night and she was willing to bet it had little to do with romantic interest.   
  
"Buy you a drink?"   
  
Shalimar rolled her eyes at the unasked interruption of her private thoughts, swiveling in her chair to contemplate the patron hitting on her. Her eyes glittered gold.   
  
"Or not..." he mumbled before moving on.  
  
***  
  
He was loosing control.   
  
There was nothing he could do, nothing he could think to do that would protect her from the madness of Gabriel. The very thought of Gabriel contaminated his mind like a disease. It was all he could think, feel, breathe. What would he do next? How would he strike?   
  
He saw Emma through the eyes of his enemy. She was so soft, so fragile.  
  
He knew he wasn't strong enough to stop Gabriel. Not strong enough to stop Gabriel from tearing through her like paper. Not strong enough to stop Gabriel from breaking her. Not strong enough to protect her.  
  
Every power he would ever develop Gabriel had already mastered. Powers he had yet to imagine...  
  
Unfocused on all the people around him, he began to teeter on despair. He was losing her. Through his head shot an image so clear he could nearly count the strands of her hair. Laughter, love, a boy with blonde hair.  
  
He already lost her.   
  
***   
  
Emma sat alone in her room staring at an invisible spot on his flawless wall. She could still feel Adam's feelings of insecurity and it shook her core of beliefs to see the full extent of his hidden doubts.   
  
She hadn't meant to spy but when she walked by him in the lab after dropping off Jesse in his room, for a moment, his face was so unguarded and filled with such indescribable sorrow that she instinctively reached out for a hit.   
  
His turbulent emotions sent her reeling and she stumbled back to her room, unable to face the man she had previously seen as an impenetrable fortress. The feelings were so fierce and so many she could barely dig herself out of his pit of despair.   
  
She leaned the back of her head against her head board. The pressure she felt crushing her chest made her want to cry out in pain.   
  
With Gabriel, you couldn't hesitate.   
  
Emma sucked in a deep breath of air, the unbearable burden of knowledge leaving her breathless.   
  
She knew what she had to do.   
  
***  
  
She was so beautiful.   
  
"Emma," her name was a content sigh from Jesse's lips, mumbled in his sleep.  
  
***  
  
She watched him sleep, her heart breaking as she heard him call out her name. "Jesse," she sighed in response. Lifting the corner of his sheet, she slipped in under next to him, resting her cheek against his back to draw out some of his bodyheat. She was so cold.  
  
Emma felt him shudder under her icy touch. He shifted away from her, still asleep. In that moment he pulled away from her, she had never felt so alone. She didn't belong here- Emma began to move away, freezing when she felt her wrist light afire.   
  
His fingers curled around her hand, guiding her back into his bed. Another hand wrapped around her waist, easing her against his body.   
  
Without a word she yielded into his control, accepting his warmth. Burrowing herself against him, her head resting on his pillow, she closed her eyes in bittersweet content. She could die in these arms she thought as her conscious mind began to drift away.  
  
***  
  
As far as her mind could reach, she felt only him. She didn't bother to turn before greeting him. "Gabriel."  
  
She could hear the delighted smile in his voice, "Emma. I've been waiting for you."  
  
*** 


End file.
